


Grow stronger

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, Protective Derek, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slice of Life, grow stronger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Derek has always been protective over Spencer, but he slowly realised that Spencer doesn’t need it anymore.





	Grow stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something short and fluffy. :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved, thanks for reading, and I am not a native :)

Derek stared at Reid, who stood not far away from him, next to Prentiss, laughing about something she had said. His appearance was strong and his body language told that Reid was strong. Derek smiled. He remembered how insecure and kind of weak Reid had been at the beginning.

Derek had always been afraid that something might happen to Reid when he had been alone somewhere. From the very first beginning Derek had wanted to protect the other. Spencer had been like a little brother for Derek. He would have done everything to protect him, and Spencer had always given him the feeling that he needed to be protected.

Derek remembered about one of their first cases, where they had sent Spence alone into a train to pretend removing a chip from a man’s arm. He had been afraid that something might happen to Spencer. Of course he had done a great job, but Spencer would never admit that he had been afraid when he had been alone in there. Elle hadn’t been able to help him back then, and Spencer was in there on his own, but in the end Spencer had done a great job.  
  
And with every case his confidence rose and he became a strong character. Derek had seen it in Spencer, he just wasn’t sure how long it would take for Spencer to become really confident about his actions. He had hoped that Spencer would go this way fast, and somehow he had always believed in the other’s abilities, just that he had also always felt that he needed to protect Spencer from all evil around them. A protection he definitely didn’t need anymore.  
  
Derek felt a little bit like he had watched a child growing up, taking its first steps, falling down, standing up again till it’s ready to spread its wings and fly on its own.  
  
“Derek.” Spencer came up to him with a smile curling around his lips. “Emily told me that there is a new coffee shop down the street. We definitely need to go there.”  
  
Of course, coffee was like breathing for Spencer – absolutely necessary. “Well, then we have to go there.”  
  
“Now?” Spencer’s eyes sparkled. It was amazing that something that small could affect Spencer that much.  
  
“Yeah, we can go now.” Derek followed Spencer to the elevator. They stepped into it and Derek just waited till the doors closed to kiss the other.  
  
“What was this for?” Spencer laughed out.  
  
“You’re amazing,” Derek answered with a shrug.  
  
There were some small moments where Spencer still seemed like a little boy – and this was one of the moments. A warm feeling crossed Derek’s body and he had the wish to hold the other and never let him go again. Spencer smiled at him and bumped Derek’s side playfully. “Not in the office, stupid,” he said, his cheeks flushed.  
  
Derek laughed and pulled on Spencer’s arm before he kissed him again. “Don’t care about it,” he whispered at the other.  
  
“You really want everyone to know?” Spencer asked. Derek knew the other wanted to keep their little secret for just the both of them, but in the end he didn’t care about others.  
  
“Hm, what if everyone would know?” Derek asked.  
  
Spencer seemed to think about Derek’s words. “I don’t want that. At least not now.”  
  
Derek twisted some of Spencer’s hair between his fingers, brushing his thumb over Spencer’s cheek. “Yeah, I know. But what do you think would happen?” There was the small, weak boy appearing for a moment. Relationships weren’t Spencer’s strong point. But Derek knew that Spencer would become stronger and more confident with every day.  
  
“Nothing, I guess,” Spencer answered. “But I want to enjoy this as our secret for longer, because I don’t want to be asked about it every day, and you know the others would look at us differently and ask a lot about us.”  
  
That was probably true. “But you know that Garcia will be really mad with us when she finds out that we kept this as secret.”  
  
“I’ll think about that when time is ready to tell them, but for now I want us to be alone with our secret,” Spencer said with a smile.  
  
The elevator door opened and both stepped outside, smiling. Derek wanted to tell the others about their found love, but he was also happy to share a secret like this with Spencer and enjoy their little sprout a little longer just the two of them.  
  


 


End file.
